The Grand Mistress
by smf2012
Summary: Athena, a common Asgardian, has two choices to make. To become Sakaar's first Grand Mistress, or to become Sakaar's newest victim for their undefeated champion. Rated M for VERY mature content.
1. Betrothed

Hi Guys! I have new muse other than Cruella for once! Yay! This is my VERY first Marvel Fanfic, and I'm beyond excited to share my own little story! Now a fair warning, this story will involve a lot of adult themes, and in each chapter I'll forewarn you all in each chapter! But I hope you guys enjoy my story on the Grand Master, and his Grand Mistress! Go easy on me guys, I'm new to this!

It had been days since Athena was taken from her home, Asgard, and delievered to a strange new place called Sakaar. Unlike the other among her, she had not met this "Grandmaster" everyone spoke of. Little did she know, she'd soon be _his._ she sat in her father extravagang chamber, that had been decorated in fine silk, and fur, as if it was made for a queen. Usually those who were brought to Sakaar, were to be Contenders, instead, Athena was much more ordinary than his famous champions. Athena had just turned twenty. She was in her prime. Quite lovely to be just a commoner among the others around her. Pale skin, slight rosey cheeks. Emerald green eyes and long, dark hair.

Athena continued to watch the people of Sakaar, dancing among the streets, celebrating the Grandmaster's champion, the Hulk. Fingertips gently graze the large window, as she admired the people. Her chambers had been heavily guarded, by strict orders of the Grandmaster's right hand woman, Topaz. All of a sudden, she heard a rather loud thud, causing the woman to turn in fright to the entrance of her chamber. It was Topaz, the Grandmaster's right hand woman. A slight smirk upon her rather unhappy face. "The grandmaster is ready to see you." Athena, perked a brow, taking a step forward, "He...wants to meet me? Pardon me if I am rude, but I am no contender! I...I can't fight his champion..." A scoff slips from Topaz's lips, "Child, do shut up. You were not brought as a contender, now follow me! He does not like waiting!" Athena was quite confused. If she wasn't a contender, then why was she taken? Taken from her home, her family. "I was afraid I had to do this..." All of a sudden, Topaz whipped out a tiny remote, with one click, a wave of high pressured shocks rushed through Athena's body, causing the woman to fall towards the ground. Two guards, dressed in rather futuristic uniforms, began to make their way over to her, one lighting her up in a bridal position. His grip was rather intense, her body still reaction from the shock. The two guards began to follow Topaz, until they finally made their way into a rather large room. Other guards surrounded. the perimeter of the room. Athena, with fright clearly in her eyes, began to scan the room, glancing at the guards, until finally she was tossed into the floor, as if she was a doll. Topaz turned to face the guards,"Out!" After each one had cleared the room, the metal doors slammed shut. Topaz made her way towards a futuristic throne, the back of it facing Athena, that was guarded by a woman, who was smiling down at her. "She's yours.." Topaz grinned, as she began to turn the throne. Athena finally catching a glimpse of the older gentleman. "Oh 142...you've done me proud. Better than the last! You know, Scrapper 168 brought me the horrendous thing, I couldn't help but pardon the poor soul. Pardon her from life!" Athena's eyes widen, too frightened to even move from the ground. "I want twenty million..." Topaz turned to the scrapper, "In your dreams, boozehead…" The grandmaster began to laugh softly, "Transfer the units and you both be on your way...I want to speak with her alone." Topaz groaned, "Fine!" She pressed a few buttons on his arms, before the two began to make their way out of what she would expect as a throne room.

He grinned as he made his way over, before he could even kneel down, Athena quickly scoots a few inches away, thinking that would stop him, "Hey hey hey! No need to squirm!" Athena's body trembled in fear, "I am not fit to be your contender! I can't! Just kill me now!" He laughed, kneeling closer to her, "No no no, you have it all wrong! You aren't here to fight my champions! They would easily crush you in you were to step foot into that arena! One look at you and they'd flick you away!" Athena scoffed, "Then why am I here?!" He sighed, "You know, you'd think a bride would know when she's meeting her groom.." Athena's looked at him in horror, "Bride?!" Grandmaster looked around the room in confusion, "Why are you shouting? There's absolutely no need to shout! No, here's the deal..."He groaned as he stood up, "I have come to the conclusion that my people need a more, comforting leader! That would mean I either soften up, which doesn't sound as fun, or I either marry someone and make them my people more comfortable. And just look at you! You're ideal Grand Mistress!" After finally regaining her strength, Athena slowly rose up from the cold floor, glaring, "You took me from my home. My family. Just so you could force me into a marriage?!" He grinned, slightly confused, "Yeah!" Athena scoffed, "Never..."she hissed. His grin quickly vanished, he is clearly not used to people refusing his offers. He slowly made his way towards her, a familiar tiny remote appeared in his hands, "I really don't want to use my obedience disc on you. Well, other than our wedding night..." He grinned, making his way back to his throne, plopping down, "You see, dear Athena. You have two choices. Stay here with me on Sakaar, and be my Grand Mistress. Option B isn't as fun as Option A." Athena, perked a brow, "And what would that option be?" He grinned, "Oh? That option will have you thrown into my arena. It's your choice though.."


	2. The Wedding Night

Hi guys! I was pretty excited about the first chapter, so I'm hoping you all like this next one! I will go ahead and earn you that this chapter will contain very sexual thenes. I know it hasn't even been 24 hours yet, but I have such high muse for this story! So y'all enjoy!

Xxx

Another day went by, and Athena had been locked away in her chambers once more. A holographic version of her soon to be husband continued to pop up every hour with news of their engagement . It wasn't going to be a grand event, just the bride and groom, and an officiant. Athena dreads her decision, but it was honestly the best choice over being crushed to death. She continued to gaze out her window. The people were not just celebrating their leader, they were also celebrating her. It had been the first time that Athena had actually felt special. After all, she was just common among the gods that reside in Asgard. A soft knock caught Athena's attention, she turned to see that it was her husband to be, grinning that cheeky grin. "Come on now! You can't hide in here all day! I have a public execution for you to witness, we have to watch our champion, and then we marry!" Athena scoffed, turning back to the window. She really didn't want him to see her tearing up. All of a sudden she gasped, his hands gripping her hips, his chin resting on her shoulder, "Look at them. Celebrating. That's how I like my planet. Celebrating my conquests!" Athena whimpered, his lips placing a soft kiss onto her shoulder, "You've made a wise choice, believe me.." Athena had become lost for a moment, taking in the glory for a moment, relaxing in his arms, his touch. He grinned a wicked grin against her soft skin, "Dont tempt me. I'll take you to the commodore right now." With that, Athena snapped out of it, her body tensing up once more. He grinned, finally releasing her, "Come on, dearest! Our champion awaits!"

Hours had passed, five executions and multiple rounds of champion games later, it was time for Athena to become the GrandMistress of Sakaar. Athena appeared in the throne room, her curls laid across one shoulder, she was wearing traditional Asgardian wedding attire. A simple off the shoulder dress, as traditional Sakaarian, she had small metallic gold lines of paint across the bridge of her nose. The GrandMaster, wearing his favorite golden robes, and a small blind line of paint belong his bottom lip, grinned at his bride. "Shall we begin?" Topaz asked, annoyance in her tone of course. Athena nods, "Please." Topaz smirked over at Athena, "Dearly beloved...we father her eyes today..." The Grandmaster groaned, "Let's just skip to the I do's . There's really no one here other than us, there's no point of the grand ceremony." Topaz cleared her throat, "Grandmaster, do you take this child, to be your wife?" He grinned his cheeky grin, "Of course!" Athena, took a dee breathe in, before glancing over at Gopaz, who was already glaring, "And you, child, do you take the Grandmaster to be be your husband?" Athena hesitated at first, but then had come back to her senses, nodding, " I do..." Topaz rolled her eyes, "Of course. I now prounouce you GrandMaster and Grand Mistress. You may kiss your bride." Topaz groaned, "Wait until I leave." After his right hand woman had desecends the room, he grinned at his bride, "My little wife.." Before Athena knew it, he had pulled her in quickly by her waist, he rested his forehead head against hers, before pressing his lips upon hers. Athena didn't know what to reall think at first. Could she actually do this? Be a wife? A loving wife to this man? After all, he had kidnapped her. After a few seconds, Athena closed her eyes, accepting his kiss a bit longer. He quickly broke it, his lips brushing against hers, "Our chambers await..."

He had carried her through the halls in a bridal position, as tradition. Finally reaching the chambers that they would now share, The Grandmaster has gently set her on her feet, before dismissing the guards for the remaining of the evening. He turns, making his way slowly towards her. Athena gazed up at her newly wedded husband, has he gazed down at those emerald eyes. A hand tangled itself in those luscious curls, before planting his lips onto hers once more. This time, Athena was much more understanding. It was her wedding night after all. All women knew what this night meant. But to Athena, she was quite unsure how to feel. Her eyes close, returning his kiss, before he suddenly broke it once more, "Lie down.." Her eyes fluttered open, gazing up into his, "W-What?" He perked a brow, gesturing to the bed, "Lie down?" Athena nodded, taking a few steps backwards, " Wait," He said sternly. Her eyes widened, as he stepped closer to her. He began to unlace the front of her gown, as he finished unlacing, the gown slowly slipped down her body, recalling her slender figure. His eyes widened, just gazing at her in awe. Athena trembled, a tear strolling down her cheek, she crossed her arms, attempting to cover up her breasts, but her placed his hands on her forearms, slowing moving them away, to gaze once more, "Now, lie down.."

Athena nodded, taking one more step backwards before lying down onto dark blu and metallic gold, silk sheets. After undressing himself, still standing down at his bride, The GrandMaster slowly climbed up onto the bed, hovering over his bride. He began to leave soft kisses onto her jawline, before kissing down her neck, her chest, until her reached her breasts. His teeth give a slight nip to her buds, causing Athena to give a slight whimper. His eyes avert up to hers, grinning before his lips slowly trail back up to hers, this time, her pressed his onto hers a bit harder, while one had gripped her thigh. Athena moaned into the kiss, her arms sneaking around his neck, only to make herself bit more relaxed. Athena couldn't deny, as much as she questions this marriage, she could deny that she wasn't some what pleased by the attention she was receiving for the first time. Her body trembling nervously below his, as he began to adjust himself. Her slender legs propped up slightly. Before she knew it, she could feel his member slowly sliding into her entrance. She whimpered, buying her face into the nape of his neck. The GrandMaster smirked, as his thrusts had slowly increased, enough to her to slip out the moans he was longing to hear. It was like music to his ears. Athena threw her head back onto a pillow, her curls splayed against the pillow. His thrusts has continued to go increases, his hands grabbing the both of hers, holding her arms down, just enough to make her squirm. Her moans had become a bit louder, causing him to groan. His breathing becoming heavy as he began to thrust harder and harder. The headboard of the bed pounding against the wall. Athena whimpered as his thrust had started to become harder and harder as time went by. Her legs wrapping around his waist, allowing his warm body to lay against hers. Athena whimpered, burying her face into his neck once more. His breathing become heavier, his thrusts faster, "Athena...I..." by that time he groaned, reaching his climax. She moaned at his last thrust. He slides himself out slowly, his eyes gazing down at hers before he collapsed beside her. Both breathing hard, Athena quickly pulled the gold sheets up, covering her naked body. He smirked, a hand placed on her covered thigh, as he pulled the sheets above him as well, "That should have done the job.." Athena perked a brow, staring at her husband with a confused look, "Job? What job?" "He grinned, pecking her her cheek, " Concevining of course! My heir! Or heiress!"


	3. Conceiving

** Hi guys! I hope you are enjoying this story! I've gotten my muse back so here's the third chapter! Enjoy!**

It has been exactly three months since Athena had become the Grand Mistress of Sakaar. Her marriage to the Grand Master was slowly becoming easier, but the conception of their child was the challenging part. They had been quite unsuccessful the last few weeks. At this point he would take her at any part of the day, and anywhere he could have her. Athena was growing more fond of his presence, he was softening around her. Turning into a husband she never thought he could actually be.

It was early one morning, the bright Sakaarian sun peaking in from the windows. Athena's sparkling eyes fluttered open slowly. Yawning, she sat up slowly. Her eyes adjusting to the sunlight, she glances over at her sleeping husband. A soft smile appears upon her face. It was quite rare that she would wake up to him beside her. He was surprisingly an early riser. Athena, on the other hand, was one who take advantage of her rest. Sakaarian nurses have already limited her duties, considering the two were still trying to conceive an heir. Staring at the sun rising, she felt arms pulling her by her waist, into a very warm embrace. A grin appears, snuggling close to him. His eyes squinting slightly, his voice hoarse, "Mmm...Good morning." Pecking a soft kiss to his cheek, she whispered into his ear, "Good morning." He smiled softly, placing a hand on her cheek, before he placed a soft kiss onto her lips. "Perhaps last night did the trick, Hmmm?" He whispered, placing a hand gently on her abdomen. Her head rested against the head board, as his did on her chest. "Perhaps, perhaps it was successful." He smiled a relieved smile at her response. As time went on the two eventually dozed back off into a deep sleep.

A few hours later, Athena's eyes fluttered open. A hand reaching out to a now empty spot, where he husband had laid before. A small frown appears upon her face. Suddenly, an gut wrenching feeling, an actual one, caused her to quickly sit up in the bed. A wave of nausea swooped through her body. Perhaps it was punishment for the few drinks she had at last night's games. She places both hands upon her stomach, whimpering softly. The pain in her stomach continued to grow. The grandmaster wr was slowly making his ways through the halls, Topaz by his side of course. In the middle of their discussion of his public execution plans for that evening, Tooaz stopped in the middle of the hall, her firearms blocking his way. "Uh...umm...something wrong?" Topaz looked up at him, a brow perking, "Do you not hear that?" He stood in silence. The sound they both heard, it sounded like a woman crying for help. It took a few moments, his eyes widened, realizing it was his wife. He quickly dashed through the halls, shoving anyone in his way aside. Bursting through the doors, he found her, lying on the bed, tears streaming down her face. Clinging to her side, her pulled her into a warm embrace, "I'm here...I'm here." Tooaz hurries in the room, a Sakaarian doctor followed behind.

It had been a while since Topaz had been sent out of the Grand Master and Mistress' chambers. The sound proof doors gave her no answers on what could be wrong with the Mistress. Suddenly, the doors fling open, the doctors nods curtly to her, making his way through the halls. Out comes the Grandmaster, closing the doors behind him. Her eyes widen, shrugging, "Well? Is your little bride dying or not?" His eyes were wide. It was clear that he was in shock. She grew even more aggravated, snapping her fingers infront of his face. "Sir! What is it?! What did the doctor say?!" He pursed his lips for moment, trying to think of how to explain himself in the best way possible. "She's...she's...she's pregnant. I'm going to be a father." Topaz's eyes grew wide, "She's...really?" He nods, "Excuse me, I need to be with her. set my plans for the executions aside. In fact, set them aside for tomorrow! No, a week!" He grinned as he hurried back into the chambers.

He clings himself back onto the bed, clinging to her side. A softly smile on her face as her fingers ran through his silver hair. "I told you, I told you it worked!" Athena laughed a soft laugh, "Dear, you heard him, I'm further along than we expected. I'm twelve weeks!" He smiled, placing a hand onto her stomach, "Do you feel any better? Now that practically everything you've ingested is..." Athena covered his mouth with her hand, "Shhh, don't say a word. It might happen again. My stomach is quite fragile now." He chuckled softly, before planting a kiss onto her cheek, "An heir. I am to have an heir.."


	4. Carlo

Warning: Hey guys, I do want to give a heads up about this chapter. As we all know, in the movie, The Grandmaster kills his cousin, Carlo, over his gambling. But I figured we could twist it a bit for this story. This chapter will contain a lot of violent themes and a tad bit of sexual content. Just a warning before you begin reading this chapter. Also pretty excited to find out The Grandmaster's name is En Dwi Gast. I did some research, ha.

A few weeks had gone by, and the news of Athena's pregnancy was still spreading like a wildfire still. It was truly the best news for her husband. Better than receiving the Hulk in fact. One night, after many rounds of the champion fights, the two couple were walking about the halls, making their way towards their bedchamber before the two began hearing shouting behind them. They both stop in the middle of their walk, Athena perking a brow at all of the commotion, "En..what's going on?" Her husband steps infront of her in quite a protective manner. He'd grown extra cautious over his wife since the pregnancy announcement. Barely letting her out of his site in fact. The yelling continued, until an odd looking figure began to drunken stumble their way. The man grinned, taking another swig of his drink, "Well if it isn't my favorite cousin!" Athena perked a brow, clearly disgusted by the man's behavior, "En, do you know him?" He gave a smirk, clapping his hands together, "I should have figured it was you causing a fuss, Carlo!" That moment three guards stumbled in behind Carlo, attempting to catch their breath, "Sir! We tried to stop him. We knew.." The Grandmaster held a hand up, dismissing the three. Carlo grinned, finally catching a glimpse at Athena, "You must be my new in-law!" Athena discreetly clings to En's arm, giving off a slight smile. She chose to stay quiet, she wasn't exactly sure of this so called cousin, that's she herself has never heard of. "This, my dear cousin, is my Athena." His eyes lit up at the sound of her name, glancing down at her growing stomach, he grinned, "The news of this heir, it's the talk of the planet, En! At least we know something is working at your age!" Athena scoffed softly, a hand placed on her growing bump. Carlo snorts, "Only teasing, Mistress. The news is quite...exciting!" "En, I'm quite tired, I will leave you two be." With that , she placed a kiss onto his cheek, turning on her heel to make her way towards their bedchamber. En glanced back at her for a moment, before turning back to his cousin, "The pregnancy, has made her enjoy her sleep than to celebrate." He grinned, "We must catch-up." With that, the two began to make their way back towards the throne room, rambling about the Grandmaster's conquest of finding the Hulk.

Later that night, Athena was lying in their bed. Barely asleep, Athena felt a rather warm body scoot close to her, an arm wrapped around her waist. "I thought you'd never come to bed," she whispered. "Neither did I, dear," an unfamiliar voice whispered. Her eyes shot open, but before she could move, or even cry out for help, the stranger had climbed on top of her, his hand covering her mouth. "My cousin always does get the best. The best title, the best woman. He should really learn to share." Athena's eyes began to fill with tears. She squirmed violently beneath him. Carlo grinned a wicked grin and he began to tear at her silk night gown, revealing her body. He grinned for a moment, before his lips pressed hard onto hers. She refused to return his sloppy kiss. She could taste all of the booze on him. Carlo growled, a hand gripping her neck as tightly he could. Suddenly, she heard her husband frantically banging on their door, "Athena! Athena open up, sweetie!" Tears streaming down her cheeks, before she choked out, " En! Please help!" Carlo growled, he yanked her up slightly by her hair, his fingers gripping tightly onto those dark curls. His free hand gripping her neck again. The GrandMaster couldn't hear a single thing through the sound proof doors, which caused him to become even more anxious. "Athena! I'm coming darling!" Carlo grinned, "Not before I do." Her eyes widen when she felt her legs being propped her against her will. She continued to squirm, before he could make another move, the doors flung open, finally giving light to the room. The Grandmaster, along with multiple guards and Topaz stormed in," Let her go, Carlo!" Carlo jumped from the bed, dragging poor Athena by her curls along with him. a knife he had been hiding was then placed against her throat. Athena didn't dare to say a word. "You were right, cuz, she's a sight indeed.." En growled, takingone step closer, "Let her go, Carlo." Carlo grinned yet another wicked grin, the knife slowly making its way towards her stomach, causing her to whimper. En's eyes grew wide, his forearm blocking the way of his guards. He didn't want to make any mistakes that could harm oth his wife, and unborn child. "Carlo, we can come to an arrangement. Just please, please don't hurt her." Carlo smirked, as her rested his chin onto her shoulder, just staring his cousin down as if this was a game. "Just let me go..." she choked out, tears still streaming down, but her eyes do not leave her husband's. Just as one of the guards had begun to step closer, Carlo snaps. Entangling his hand into her curls, he yanked back before plunging the knife into her stomach, her scream causes En's eyes to widen, as he leaped foward to catch his bride, before she fell into the floor. Carlo, shoving Topaz down, quickly dashed out of the room, the guards following behind. "Topaz! Get help! Immediately!" She quickly picked herself up, hurrying out to seek a doctor. " Her blood began to stain his hand, as he continued to apply pressure. "Athena. Athena, stay with me sweetie, stay with me!" He cried out frantically. But Athena had slowly began to fade away. "ATHENA! No! Stay with me!"


End file.
